Royal Pain
by sirius-black-4eva
Summary: With the Shadow Lord defeated, Everyone is living happily in Del, well all were until Jarred, Son of King Leif walks into Nashira's life. She must help him on his journey to Tora to find a bride but how will they get anywhere if they wont stop arguing.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but Nashira, Luka, Kay and the plot belong to me, the rest belongs to the all mighty Eily Rodda writer of the Deltora Quest books -bows- all hail queen of good books -cough-along with j.k. rowling-cough- lol

_

* * *

_

_"Magen!" yelled young girl her long dark brown hair blowing back from her face as she ran between the crowds trying to find her little sister "Magen where are you" her face showed how worried she was "ha-has anyone seen a little girl" she yelled over the screaming. "Mummy" cried a little girl her eyes filling with tears "MAGEN" the little girl turned around "Wheres mummy Nash?" she asked shaking slightly with silent sobs "come on" the little girl shook her head "i want mummy". _

_The girl called Megan turned around and ran, "No Magen" yelled the older of the two running after the toddler "mummy" yelled the little girl disapearing into a burning house "Magen" cried the girl but a man stopped her "what are you doing silly girl get out of here" said the tall man pushing her away from the house "no my sister-" she yelled at him trying to pass him but then "your insane" said the man before he picked her up, carrying her away from the home, away from her little sister._

/10 years later/

"Nashira help" called a young girl as two boys cornered her "will you two quit it" snapped Nashira pushing the boys out of the way to get to the little girl "you know they're just teasing you" she said calmly to the toddler now in her arms, "take no notice". Nashira put the little girl down and patted her on the head before returning to her horse who she had been tying up outside the local bar, though the horse always seemed to get itself undone when she was at work.

"No" said Nashira to the horse who just looked at her with blank eyes "Good Blaze" she said rubbing the horses nose before smiling happily, stomping her way over to the bar door, swinging it open with a bang.

"Hey Nashira" said one of the other girls smiling and handing Nashira a towel "Hey Kay" she greeted her back, sitting down at the bar "did you have any trouble after i left?" Nashira asked eyeing one of the drunkun men who was trying to ask for another drink, his words to slured to understand "No not a peep, you really scared them" giggled Kay leaning on the bar as she talked. "Good, no one starts a fight in my dads bar without me finishing it" said Nashira loudly, making sure everyone could hear it, "Nashira" Nashira turned around "Hey Dad" she said smiling at her partner in the bar "come" was all he said, before returning into the door he had come from, into the room in the back of the bar, where it was to be more quiet.

Nashira gave Kay a shrug then followed Luka, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong, "Whipe that look off your face" said Luka smiling slightly "you havn't done anything wrong, yet" he added.

Nashira watched Luka, she had a tallent for reading faces and she noted on how serious his looked "what is it?" she asked hating the silence that had filled the room. "Jarred" said Luka looking over his shoulder as a tall boy stepped out of the shadows, his eyes fixed on Nashira, who's face changed quickly from curiousity to shock "Prince Jarred" she muttered her eyes fixed on the boy, the prince, son of King Leif and Queen Jasmine. "Well arn't you going to bow?" asked Jarred cockily, "Jarred" said Luka in a warning tone, "Nashira, King Leif has asked mecousin of Barda to help his son" with this Luka pointed to Jarred "but i'm not as young as i used to be, i can not ride horse back or sword fight like i used to, so there for i have had to select someone who knows what they are doing, you are my daughter so i would be honored if you went in my place." Luka finished glancing from Jarred to Nashira.

Nashira frowned "me?" she asked rather stupidly, making Jarred snort at her dumbness "hey shut up you royal ass" hissed Nashira, royalty or not he was a pain "Will you two quit it, your acting like a bunch of eight year olds" snapped Luka standing between glaring pair "you will be doing this together, it will not work if you can not stand in the same room as each other". Nashira poked her tongue at Jarred when Luka looked away, only to have Jarred raise an eyebrow at her "Grrr" Nashira stomped her foot "why must you pick me, its not that i dont want to help but with **him**" she sighed loudly ignoring Jarreds mutter of"drama queen"

"I cant belive this" muttered Narisha pushing open the door of her home, walking out dressed in tight brown leather pants, a white baggy shirt held tight with a leather garder which tied all the way up making it so her white shirt would not get inthe way, her long dark brown hair was tried back with a piece ofscrap material. Carrying a backpack of her belongings Nashira stomped towards Luka, Jarred and the horses, "Jarred be a gentleman and help the lady carry her bags" said Luka nudging Jarred, who had just been standing there eyeing Nashira with hate. Muttering Jarred stepped forward and grabbed Nashira's bag "I'm not incapable" snapped Nashira "i'll carry my own bag" pushing Jarred out of the way Nashira stomped over to her horse Blaze and dumped her bag at her heavy booted feet.

"So i must ride **Him** to Tora just so he can find a bride, oh the joy" said Nashira throwing her hands up in the air, "Nashira, it is not safe for Jarred to go by himself, that is why i was sellected, even with the shadow lord defeated there are still many un-pleasant things left around" said Luka looking at the two teens standing in front of him, "yeah i know i'm standing next to one" said Nashira pointing to Jarred. Luka turned to Nashira "be nice" he said in a low growl as he made sure her cloak was on tight, "you'd better be off, you need to get somewhere before sun down".

With that Jarred and Nashira climbed onto their horses, "and please be careful" pleased Luka looking between the two as they sat, both looking stubornly at their path

As Jarred turned his horse and started walking away Luka turned to Nashira "just watch him ok, if anything was to happen-" he cut off though Nashira nodded "i know i know" she said glancing at the Royal Pain as he carried on riding, "and Jarred" yelled Luka watching the prince turn around in his saddle "look after her" finished Luka smiling as Nashira groaned and quickly turned her horse also, letting it trot to catch up to Jarred, "i dont need you to look after me" she muttered making sure she was in front and in charge.

"God help us" said Luka watching the two ride away, already arguing over who was to lead, neither was going to ride next to the other.

* * *

**A.N: **Yay finished, hope its ok, i had written one of these before but due to my computer being its usual self and dying i lost it. please Read & Review (R&R) thanks.

Jessie (padfoot)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the few made-up people and the plot, the rest belongs to Emily Rodda.

**A/N:** Luvable-Cutie thanks for the review, I thought i had put Nashira and Jarreds age into the first chappie but i guess not, well their 18-19 i'd say, is that too young to get married? meh oh well lol Also thanx to SUPERSEXY1 and PJ Blindclown for the reveiws.

* * *

"You know if we're lucky something might eat you before I'm to far from home" said Nashira smirking as she rode ahead of Prince Jarred who was looking a little annoyed, "maybe an Ol or a muddlet, I mean I know they eat grass and stuff but I bet if I dressed you in green-" "are we going to stop?" Jarred asked trying to change the subject of what could eat him, they had been walking along for a few hours now and the sun was all ready starting to sink. "Fine" said Nashira stopping so quickly Jarred and his horse walked into them "watch it" snapped Nashira turning in the saddle to glare at Jarred before she jumped off Blaze, landing on the hard ground with a thud.

Turning off the path and into the bush lands to their right they finally found a small clearing, perfect for sleeping in, having a stream nearby and trees full of fruit around them, "ok we're staying here" said Nashira taking her backpack off her back and dumping it on the floor before flopping down next to it. "Haven't you ever heard of graceful?" asked Jarred as he tried his beautiful white horse's rein to a tree, "no" said Nashira pulling out some fire beads "I'll light the fire" she said to no one as she got up, walking around as she gathered up some twigs and many rocks. Sitting down again Nashira put the rocks into a circle then placed the leaves and twigs in the middle, she then opened the tin of fire beads and threw a few into the circle, as soon as they hit the ground then exploded, a fire roaring in there place.

Nashira glanced at Jarred who was staring into the fire, he seemed to be lost in thought till "why are you looking at me" he asked tilting his head up to look at Nashira "I know I'm good looking but-" Nashira scowled "I was going to ask if you wanted more bread" she snapped before throwing the rest of the loaf to him.

Still scowling Nashira got up and walked out of the cleared "where are you going?" called Jarred standing up quickly "away from you" answered Nashira before the disappeared into the bushes. Sighing loudly Jarred cursed his parents for making him go with this girl, and she though he was a pain. Thinking of what Luka had said Jarred treaded off after Nashira, not that he wouldn't mind her being eaten by something it would make this ride a lot easier on him.

Jarred looked around, he had walked for a bit and still could see no sign of Nashira. Snap. Jarred stopped and frowned, then something jumped out of a tree and landed behind him, before he even had chance to turn around someone was holding a dagger to his throat, "your not very good are you" said a female voice into his ear before the dagger was removed and he was able to turn around, only to meet Nashira's smirking face "you know if I was someone else I could have killed you just then" she said knowingly, as she placed one hand on her hip, looking up at Jarred. "Yeah well even with it being you I could have died" muttered Jarred pushing past Nashira to walk back to camp; he didn't have time for childish games.

Nashira shrugged; maybe this wouldn't be such a bad ride after all.

Jarred put his hand behind his head and looked up though the tree tops at the clear sky, frowning, out of all of the classes his parents had made him take he'd never been in one where they taught you the names of the stars. Sighing Jarred turned onto his side and noted that Nashira seemed to be asleep. Slowly he pushed his blanket off and climbed to his feet, and he had nearly gotten to the edge of the clearing when "where are you going" Jarred slowly turned to see Nashira sitting up, very much awake "I have to use the bathroom, or do you need to follow me there too?" He smirked as Nashira wrinkled her nose.

"Get up" Jarred opened his eyes and groaned "what?" he snapped not ready to get up just yet "get up, were leaving" said Nashira giving him a kick in the side "its dawn" whined Jarred slowly sitting up and looking around "and its light, there for its ok for us to continue our riding!" Nashira threw Jarred's bag at him and stood up once more. "Don't think your going to get any sympathy from be just because your royalty, out here I'm the boss and you'll do what I say" said Nashira looking down at Jarred who couldn't even be bothered to answer back "yes miss" he muttered as he got up.

Nashira glanced at Jarred as he climbed up onto his horse and adjusted his backpack, well at least she didn't have to teach him to ride, and now that would be the end of the straw. "Are we going?" said Jarred rudely as he turned to look at Nashira who scowled "you know you scowl to much, your going to get wrinkles before your 30" Jarred flashed Nashira a smile before he started off down the track once more.

Growling Nashira climbed up onto Blaze and set off after the Prince, she'd have to kill her father as soon as she got back, but there were no promises that she wouldn't kill Jarred first.

"Hey look" Jarred pointed to a large group of men who seemed to have stopped on the side of the path for a rest "Ignore them" muttered Nashira darkly as they came closer. Just as Nashira and Jarred had nearly passed the men when a single word was muttered, causing the rest to laugh. "Something you wanted to say?" asked Jarred, having stopped and turned to face the group of men who chuckled "just noticed how fine your lady is" said one of the bigger men eyeing Nashira who sneered at him. Jarred climbed off his horse and approached the man "did you now?" he asked as he got closer "didn't your mother ever teach you manners" snapped Jarred as he stepped in front of the man who just grinned. Nashira sighed and got off her horse and followed after Jarred, all she need was him to end up with a black eye and a bloody nose "Forget it Jarred" she said grabbing his shoulder, ready to pull him away.

"It's the same with all of 'em" the guy carried on looking around at all of the other men "the prettier they are the more likely they are to leave, tell me fine sir where'd ya pick this one up?" he asked Jarred who made a move to pull out his sword but Nashira beat him to it.

* * *

A/N: i just noticed how short the last chapter was, ah and so is this one, oops oh well it'll do. thanx to the reviews again.

-Jessie (Mrs Padfoot)


End file.
